I Think I Blinked
by thefaultinourstarbucks
Summary: A one-shot on Potter/Weasley family! Funny and fluffy, really rather cute! :)


"Happy Christmas, darlings!" Molly called from the kitchen, waving as her children and their spouses, along with her grandchildren, Apparated and Floo'd to the Burrow for Christmas dinner.

"Hello, Molly!" Angelina greeted her, along with her husband George, and their two children, Fred and Roxanne.

"Hey, Mum," Ginny smiled as she brought her four children and tugged Harry into the kitchen.  
>"Hello, Mrs. Weasley – er, Molly," Harry said.<br>"Oh, hello, Harry dear," she said happily. "Your children are looking a tad peaky, we'll have to plump them up today!"

"Hi, Grandmum," Lily piped up.  
>"Well, hello, Lily," Mrs. Weasley smiled widely. She looked at the rest of the Potters: Teddy, their surrogate son, casting glances at Victoire. James, looking mischievous as always. Albus, holding a book to his chest. Lily, smiling cheerfully as always.<p>

"Go play, now," Ginny instructed.

"'Ello, Molly," Fleur smiled, holding Bill's arm.

"How are you Fleur, and the kids?"  
>"Victoire, Dominique, and Louis are vonderful, simply buzzing to be here," Fleur laughed, an airy, bell-like noise.<p>

"Vic!" Teddy yelled, interrupting conversation. "Come play in the snow with us!"

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione grinned, then turned around. "Come ON, Draco!"

She tugged a blonde man into the Burrow. Conversation stilted and Molly's grin visibly minimized.

"Hello, Hermione dear, and Draco," she mumbled, then brightened. "Where are the girls?"

"They're coming," Hermione laughed. "Lyra! Evanna! Darcy!"

Three little girls came darting inside.

"Yes, Mum?" The eldest said.

"Well, say hello!"

"Hello, Grandmum! Happy Christmas!" Lyra chirped. She was the oldest, and had frizzy brown hair and clear gray eyes. Evanna waved. She was the middle daughter, and had blonde curls and gray eyes. Darcy was the baby of the family, she had blonde hair and brown eyes. Even though Hermione wasn't technically related to the Weasleys, Molly insisted that her daughters call Molly Grandmum.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, her voice dull, then waved at Charlie.

"He's bringing his girlfriend any minute." Molly told her, trying to fix the awkward pause.

A loud pop indicated the sound of Apparation, and a loud giggle implied that Ron and Lavender had arrived.

"Welcome, Lavender," Molly's smile was forced. She had always dreamed of Ron and Hermione marrying.

"Lovely to be here, Molly," Lavender's voice was perky.

"Simply lovely to have you," Molly smiled, then turned her back on Lavender and made a face.

"Mother." Percy entered with his wife, Audrey, and their two daughter, Molly and Lucy.

"Oh, Percy! Audrey!" Molly hugged them, then hugged her granddaughters.

"Is everyone here?" Arthur asked around the crowded living room.

"Yes, I believe so," Mrs. Weasley said, counting everyone.

"The kids are outside," Ginny reminded her mother.

"How about we take a photo outside this year, instead of inside, like we normally do?" George asked.

"Yeah, the kids are already out there, so it would be so much easier," Angelina added.

Every year, the Weasleys and Potters take an annual Christmas photo. Mrs. Weasley keeps them in a book. All the adults (or immature adults with child-like behaviour and the emotional range or a teaspoon, in Ron's case) hustled outside, where the kids where throwing snowballs. Harry slipped out his wand and whenever a snowball came in James, Al, Teddy, or Lily's direction, he'd direct it away with magic and make it fly at another child.

"Hey! No fair!" Fred yelled.

"Oi!" Ron shouted as Harry accidentally made a snowball smack him in the face.

"Do you need me to kiss it better?" Lavender cooed. Hermione gagged and faced Draco.

"Love, I don't know why you ever liked him," Draco murmured.

"Frankly, neither do I," Hermione whispered back, squeezing his hand.

All the children teamed up and ganged up on Harry, pelting him with snowballs so quickly he couldn't control them, and he fell to the ground.

"Alright! I surrender!" He hollered. "Hey, give me those back, you stinker!" Harry laughed as Lily snatched her father's glasses. She giggled.

"Help me up, darling," Harry reached for Ginny's hand.

"You're on your own," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Please?" He begged, sticking his hand out. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she relented, and grabbed his hand. Harry surprised her, and tugged her down on top of him.

"Harry!" She exclaimed.

"I like it down here now," he mumbled, and kissed her. She kissed him back, slow and sweet and full of lips and tongue and snow.

"Eew!" Roxanne squealed.

Ginny rolled off of Harry. "He attacked me!"  
>"I'll attack you if you want," Draco mumbled to Hermione, who flushed.<p>

"Alright! Photo time!" Mrs. Weasley said loudly, looking pointedly at Harry and Ginny.

"What? I'm not allowed to kiss my pregnant wife?" Harry smirked at Ginny, who turned red.

"Excuse me?" Molly whipped around.

"Yes, Mum?" Ginny muttered.

"You're pregnant?"  
>"Well…..er, yes."<p>

Molly squealed. "Congratulations! My baby is pregnant! Oh, this is lovely!"

The family began to arrange for their photo, after tons of congratulations.

"Alright, Lily, you sit on the ground…. A little more to the left, yes, right there, and Louis, you sit next to her….. James, don't pinch Dommie, and Roxanne, next to Louis. Yes, then – James, pay attention! I want Darcy next to Louis, alright, now Lucy, then Albus and Molly and Evanna behind them, and – James, pay attention! I already told you! Then Fred, Lyra, and James…. James, are you listening? Teddy, stop staring at Victoire! Dominique, you're in front of James… James, don't knot her hair! Teddy, you stand behind James, next to Vicky, and I think we're good!"

Molly quickly set up the adults behind them, and then made the wizard "camera" set up in front of them.  
>"Are you ready?"<br>"Wait!' Fred hollered. "I have to go to the bathroom!" Everybody groaned as he bolted up. Once he returned, Molly prepared to say the spell that would set off the camera, when Dominique, Evanna, and Lily screamed.

"James and Fred hit us!" Evanna wailed. They looked at each other, partners in crime.

"Boys! Behave!" Ginny snapped.

"She's already acting like she's pregnant," George muttered.

"Last try," Molly sighed in exasperation. "One, two, three!"

All the children smiled brightly, except for James, who stuck out his tongue. All the adults sighed in relief, they had…. Finally …. Taken the picture.

"Wait!" George shouted. "We need to take another one – I think I blinked!"


End file.
